


Une courte éternité

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Qué serà serà</i>, comme l’a dit Lincoln qui, pour vivre dans un constant provisoire, s’y connaît en la matière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une courte éternité

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Short Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694350) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Ecrit en réponse à ce [prompt-image](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/158521354) pour le [challenge Sex Is Not the Enemy](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/116141.html) organisé par miya_tenaka.

Ca durera ce que ça durera. _Qué serà serà_ , comme l’a dit Lincoln qui, pour vivre dans un constant provisoire, s’y connaît en la matière. Pour l’instant, ce sont quelques jours-semaines-mois touchant à la perfection ; ils semblent vouloir se prolonger _ad vitam aeternam_ alors même que qu’ils étaient condamnés à s’achever avant d’avoir commencé. Une courte éternité. Michael en profite tant qu’il le peut.

Les dimanches sont paresseux et sans fin. Le printemps est chaud, mais ne s’est pas encore transformé en fournaise estivale. L’appartement est minable, et il sera étouffant et insupportable dans trois mois, mais ça n’a aucune importance. En attendant, il y règne la température idéale pour leur permettre de traîner en caleçon, du matin au soir de leurs dimanches paresseux et sans fin. Lincoln est sorti de prison, Michael est sorti de l’enfer – au mieux du purgatoire – des familles d’accueil. Personne pour venir les emmerder avec ce qu’ils doivent, peuvent et ne peuvent pas faire ; et ils ne devraient définitivement pas faire ce qu’ils font de leurs dimanches, ni de quelques autres soirées de la semaine, d’ailleurs.

Le cuir noir du canapé crisse sous le dos de Lincoln – l’un dans l’autre, le canapé est plutôt pas mal, et Michael ne veut pas savoir où ni comment Lincoln l’a eu – et colle aux genoux de Michael. Ca aussi, c’est parfait, parfaitement raccord avec le reste, le crissement de cuir, sa succion moite qui les empêche bouger trop vite.

Lincoln le regarde s’allonger sur lui, écarte les genoux pour l’accueillir, une main au creux de ses reins – comme si Michael allait essayer de lui échapper... Torse contre torse, ventre contre ventre, peau contre peau, et le renflement des pectoraux de Linc sous sa bouche. Le baiser est presque chaste. C’est presque toujours le cas. Ca ne va pas presque jamais plus loin. Ca ne bascule presque jamais. Michael pense souvent que c’est ce dont ils ont besoin en réalité : juste un peu plus d’intimité que ce que la morale et le bon sens approuvent.

Bien sûr, il y a aussi les dimanches paresseux et sans fin où la main de Lincoln se fait plus lourde aux creux des reins de Michael, ses cuisses plus pressantes autour de ses hanches, ses mots plus troubles et plus exigeants au creux de son oreille. De la pointe de la langue, Michael trace une ligne jusqu’à la mâchoire de Lincoln, en suit la courbe décidée jusqu’au menton. Le baiser est bien moins chaste, cette fois, tout comme la façon dont ils soupirent et bougent l’un contre l’autre.

D’autres secondes voulant durer sans fin alors que Linc et lui s’efforcent tout à la fois de repousser et d’atteindre la ligne vers laquelle ils se dirigent ; une autre courte éternité.

-Fin-


End file.
